


When I See You Smile [vid]

by china_shop



Category: White Collar
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Domestic, F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Elizabeth/Peter vid to "When I See You Smile" by Bic Runga. Spoilers up to 1.13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I See You Smile [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Many grateful thanks to Isis for saying that the first draft didn't work, and to LauraShapiro for helping me fix it. <3

**Streaming:** [at YouTube](http://youtu.be/DmcnC4-uL_A)  
**Download:** [AVI (35Mb)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/WhenISeeYouSmile.avi) (right click, save as to download)

["When I See You Smile" lyrics by Bic Runga](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/bicrunga/wheniseeyousmile.html)


End file.
